chronolithfandomcom-20200214-history
Âsreghard
Âsreghard (Âsreghard Windsor II; born January 06, 1979) is the current High Wizard of the Galatian Islands and the Galactic Republic, and Senior Representative of Oblis to the Galactic Council. Born in Neoland, Galatian Islands, Âsreghard was a member of a politically active family of pureblood wizards. His father was a Cardinal who lost the election to majesty in the 1974 High Wizard election. He joined the Grand Galactic Military at the age of 19, and fought in several small scale fights. In one larger encounter, he was shot, and his leg nearly had to be amputated. He was awarded the Oblis Award of Merit by the High Wizard Ashghaugh. After recieving the medal, he was relieved from service and took after a political role. He served on the Wizard's Council for twelve years. Upon his father's passing in 2036, Âsreghard took over his role as Cardinal, and the High Cardinal in 2053. He succeded Ashghaugh the Mysterious upon his disappearance in early 2058. His ruling has been praised as both gentle and successful. Early Life Family Âsreghard was the third child born to Âsreghard Windsor I (1940-2036) and his wife, Martha Stewart Windsor (1942-2048). He was born in Fairfax, Neoland, in the Galatian Islands, Oblis. His family was of Oblithian and Atlasian decent. Much of his family were prominant members of society. His father was a Cardinal, as well as a member of the Wizard's Council, and a Congressman for Oblis. His grandfather also held the title of Cardinal, as did his fourth great-grandfather, who was also the Governor of Neoland. Also in his ancestry are several other prominant figures. His great-grandmother was the last Viscountess of Scottbourogh. His grandmother, Mary Kalipōs, is a descendant of George Kalipōs, the founder of Itösia. His uncle, Christopher Windsor IV, was the Governor of Paraland, and served on the Wizard Council, as well. He has four siblings; two brothers and two sisters. Patrick Windsor (b. 1974) was a general-major of the Grand Oblithian Military, and the current General of the Fourth Oblithian Regiment of the Grand Galactic Military. Education Âsreghard attended the Ceylon Wizard's Academy. Graduating in 1996, he then attended Ightkäleyth the Brave Millitary Academy in Eastmead, where his brother Patrick had recently graduated. He attended the Academy until 2000, when he graduated. Millitary Career Sand Wars Âsreghard's military career began in 2000, when he departed from Oblis to participate in the Sand Wars, on Na-Shdam. He, along with his borther Patrick and the rest of the Fourth Oblithian Regiment, landed on the planet in 2001. The Sand Wars proved largely successful, and the Fourth and Fifth Regiments successfully stormed the Tan'erés Castle in the Battle of Big Dune and the Sandstorm Campaigns. He returned home in 2004. Geikong War and Injury The Geikong War on Marothroth began in late 2006. Âsreghard, now holding the rank of Private First Class, was shipped to Marothroth in the begining of 2007. He fought in many battles across the northern hemisphere. While participating in the Battle of the Rocks, Âsreghard was shot in the leg twice, and went down immediately. He was rescued by medics two hours later, who found him barely clinging on to life. His wound was very serious, and nearly had to be amputated. He recovered over the next two months, and was awarded the Oblis Award of Merit. He was relieved that week. Cardinalship After the war, Âsreghard decided to go into politics, like his father had. Returning to school to study law and politics at the Hayes University of Political Magic, Âsreghard graduated top of his class in 2013. He was elected to Mayor of Monrovia in 2018, and Lieutenant Governor of Neoland in 2025, under Milton H. Perkins. In 2029, he was elected to represent Monrovia on the Wizard's Council. He served on the Council for seven years, until his father's death in 2036, when he became a Cardinal. Âsreghard became the High Cardinal in 2053. When the High Wizard of the time, Ashghaugh the Mysterious, disappeared in 2058, he ascended to Majesty. Majesty Public Image Titles, Arms, and Awards See Also * Ancestry of Âsreghard Category:1979 Births Category:Âsreghard Category:High Wizards Category:Male Wizards Category:Windsor Family Category:Senior Representatives of Oblis to the Galactic Council Category:Members of the Wizard Council Category:Former High Cardinals Category:Members of the Quest Category:Recipients of the Oblis Award of Merit